Nightpaw- Warrior Of Thunderclan
by Nightpaw-Thunderclan
Summary: Nightpaw is a warrior of Thunderclan, but strange things happen at his first gathering and he must fight to keep his clan alive NOTE: I will upload parts at a time and his name changes in chapter 3 but imagain it was like that all the time cause he was a warrior but iwth an apprentice name xD
1. Chapter 1

Nightpaw crouched down, his bright green eyes following the small brown mouse's moves. He waited, waited, waited...

BAM!

Using his hind legs he shot forward, pinning the mouse between his small black paws. He gentaly picked it's tail up between his sharp teeth and trotted back towards the Thunderclan camp, drpping the brown mouse ontop of the pile of food for the clan. He was turning away when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Nightpaw!" It was Bluestar, Thunderclans leader. Nightpaw gulped, praying he wasn't in trouble. The tall grey cat slowly walked towards him, her body moving efotsley across the forest floor.

"Nightpaw" She said, her eyes narrowed.

"Y-yes...?" Nightpaw stutered, sensing Bluestars mood. Suddenly Bluestar started laughing.

"Don't worry, your not in trouble!"Nightpaw breathed a sigh of relief."I would just like to thank you for the mouse." She continued, nodding towards the pile of food.

"Oh, it's ok," Nightpaw smiled "I just like to do what's best for the clan." Nightpaw turned his sleek black body away and stared walking toward his friend when Bluestar called him again.

"Nightpaw?" Nightpaw turned around.

"Yes?" Nightpaw asked, slightly confused.

"Would you like to come to your first gathering tonight?" Nightpaw's eyes brightened up.

"Of couse!" He exclaimed.

"Great, see you there!" And with that she walked off, the sun bouncing off her silvery grey body.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightpaw lay on a soft pile of moss, his chest going up and down as he slept. Suddenly he felt a weight on his chest, making it hard to breath. He opened his eyes to see Whitepaw, a silvery white she-cat warrior, sitting on him. He shot up, flinging her off his back. She got up laughing.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Nightpaw hissed.

"Oh come on Nighty, lighten up!" Nightpaw narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused. Whitepaw sighed.

"Its the gathering mouse brain! You don't want to miss it do you?" Suddenly Nightpaw was bright eyed, his black body quivering with excitement.

"Of course not!" Nightpaw said as he ran out of the warriors den.

Many of his friends were gathered behind Bluestar, as well as young aprentices. Bluestar flicked her tail and started walking forward and the many members of ThunderClan followed her, including Nightpaw, all the way to Fourtrees.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightfur walked along beside Whiteclaw, sensing the feeling of going to your first clan gathering. As he got closer and closer to the Fourtrees the scent of other clan cats became stronger and stronger until he walked through the bushes and saw it for the first time. Many different cats were gathered together. Some warriors, some apprentices and of course, the four leaders. There were tabby's, gingers, greys, blacks, whites and all sorts of colours. Whiteclaw bounded forward and Nightfur followed eagerly, watching as the white she cat walked gracefully across to a young tabby, which Nightfur could scent as a Riverclan apprentice, telling a story to many young and old faces watching up at him with an array of eyes.

"And I pouced forward, pinning the huge black crow between my paws!" The young tom exclaimed to the intrigued audience. After the tabby had finished his story, all the cats wondered away, some talking about his story, others talking about rumours going around about Windclan's new leader, Whitestar. The little tabby wondered away, his long tail high above him.

"Darkpaw!" Whiteclaw shouted over to the tabby, and his turned around. Seeing Whiteclaw his small green eyes lit up and he bounded up to her.

"Hi!" He said, his eyes still as bright as summer grass.

"Nightfur, this is Darkpaw, the best young story teller you will ever see, Darkpaw, this is my warrior friend Nightfur." Whiteclaw said, introducing her two friends. Nightfur bowed his head to the young cat.

"Nice to meet yo-"

"Come all cats, the gathering is soon to begin!" Nightfur heard Bluestar shout and he bounded over with Whiteclaw behind him. Windclan's new leader bounced over to the middle and Nightfur noticed, with much confusion, that Shadowclan's leader, Darkstar,was wacthing him with his eyes narrowed.

"Hello everyone," Whitestar adressed the crowed, "it is a honour to become the new leader after Greystar was tragically killed." Suddenly Whitestar's mood change and he narrowed his eyes, angry."As much as I like being Windclan's new leader, I shouldn't have become leader." A few gasps came from the crowed, but they were soon silenced. "Greystar should not have died, and that is why I am speaking to you all, to show you how Greystar died." Whitestar paused for effect.

"Darkstar killed him, in our own territory!" Whitestar hissed. Spining round he pounced at Shadowclan's leader, slashing his face. He howled in rage and bit down on Whitestar's long silver tail and Nightfur watched, his bright green eyes clouded with horror.


End file.
